


Movie Popcorn

by Berty



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Canada, Canon - Movie, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Dan doesn't want to be seen with Duck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Popcorn

Even as he walked into the kitchen, Dan could tell from Duck's quietly pleased smile that he was up to something. He had a nice smile, Dan thought, gentle and inviting and so good to come home to. He reached down, took Duck's work-roughened hand in his own and pressed a kiss to the palm. Duck looked surprised and smiled even wider.

Dan knew he wasn't as demonstrative as Duck might like, and try as he might, he could never be as spontaneous about his affection as Duck was, but it wasn't because he didn't feel deeply about his man - he did, more than he'd ever allowed himself to imagine. Dan knew how lucky he was. Duck never asked for anything, never pushed for more than Dan was willing to give and was a quiet, solid presence, anchoring him whenever one of his bleak moods struck.

He'd always been a reserved sort, quiet - withdrawn some might say. He dreaded confrontation. He hadn't the confidence to argue his corner. Even here in Duck's kitchen with no one to see them, Dan felt awkward. The only time he ever loosened up, even a little bit, was in the darkness of their bedroom. The night made him bolder, its anonymity giving him the courage to shed some of the crippling inhibitions that had dogged him all his life. It was how he'd met Duck in the first place; Duck's gentle hands, his soft mouth, his incredible, generous spirit; Duck, who he loved more than he would ever be able to show him.

A few times he'd tried to explain it, Duck's head heavy on his shoulder, his arms twined around him as they'd drifted in post-coital harmony. But every time he'd lost his way, stumbled on his words and meanings, and each time Duck had lifted his head, looked at him for a second and said, "It's okay. I know."

Dan hoped he did. He really hoped he did.

"What's going on?" Dan asked, smiling in return.

"Wondered if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?" Duck asked, his head tipped to one side.

"What's on?" Dan asked, his eyes sliding away from Duck's as he stalled for time. This was the fourth time Duck had suggested they go to the movies and every time Dan had found a reason not to go; either too tired or didn't fancy the films on offer. Of course, on Wilby, there was only the one tiny cinema with two screens, so it wasn't as if the choice of material was very extensive. Duck hadn't called him on it so far, but he must be getting pretty suspicious of Dan's motives when each suggestion - dinner, walking, movies - was turned down.

Dan just didn't know how to explain his horror of being the centre of attention - as he knew they would be if they ventured out together on the island. It wasn't that he was ashamed exactly, but the stares and the mutterings wore him down, made him afraid of the simple fact of being in love with Duck.

Dan dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and picked up the Sentinel to check the listing while he thought. But Duck gently took the newspaper out of his hands and shook his head. He held on to Dan's hand and pulled him carefully into the hall. But instead of going back out to the car, Duck steered him into the living room.

Dan smiled as he saw what had made Duck's smile so secretive. The blinds were all drawn shut, blocking out the low evening sunshine, the sofa had been moved right in front of the television and on the side table was a big bowl of popcorn and a couple of bottles of Coke.

"You are too good for me, Walter McDonald," Dan murmured and kissed Duck's soft, smiling mouth.

Fin


End file.
